the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Markovsky
'Approval:' 11/7/14, 4 feats, Ephyras(v3.3) inactive 'Appearance and Personality' He's a very laidback and relaxed indivdual. He talks in a deep voice with a heavy accent. He used drink a lot of alcohol and was an active drug user. But then he stopped. Now that isn't getting high he usually likes to go on missions and fight a lot. Karl prefers to wear dark colors. Other favorite past times include reading books and listening to reggae. He's often seen wearing his ghetto ass shades always. He also doesn't keep sand in a gourd but in his pockets. His seemingly infinite pockets. 'Stats' (Total:38) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Fire Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 Sand Release 1. Sand Clap '''- The user makes a 2 giant hands out of sand. They then go towards an enemy and clap between the enemy. This is a very painful maneuver and may paralyze the enemy. The hands dissipate when they are done with the maneuver. (10 CP) '''2. Pocket Sand - The user takes some sand out of his pocket and pours his chakra through it and forcefully throws it at the enemy's eyes. This produces also a blinding and irritating effect. (10cp) 3. 'Sand Arms - The user is able to create powerful arms made of chakra infused sand starting with two arms that are able to attack, block incoming attacks, and or use jutsu known by the user. (10 CP/5 CP per round Fire Release 1. Fire Gun '''- A aura of chakra begins to mainfest around the user's hand in the shape of a revolver. Then the user shoots a single bullet that flies about as fast as a normal gun bullet. The bullet is made up of fire chakra. (20 CP) '''Equipment *(2) Fuma Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5000 * Ryo left: 5000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 10' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 2 ' '''The_Rotten_Chapel (4 qp, 2000 ryo) Bandit_Figures! (4qp, 2000 ryo) ''' '''D-Rank: 2 across_the_sky_anyone (1qp, 500 ryo) travels_with_her_lucky_rabbits_foot_part_1_anyone (1qp, 500 ryo) ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story As a child Karl never cared about anything or anyone. He didn't do well in school he was average in everything else. Then he started doing drugs because he was bored with his life. Then one of his friends suggested for him to become a ninja and now a few years later here he is. He's trying to get off of drugs but he's struggling. Maybe one day he'll actually do something useful. Now Karl as a genin has managed to kick his drug problem with some encouragement from a boy named Zhizhu Category:Character